Black Cross Army
The , also known as the , are a terrorist organization that serve as the main antagonistic faction of the 1975 Super Sentai debut series Himitsu Sentai Goranger. It is an iconic evil organization of being the first evil organization of the Sentai series. Using its army of human test subjects, who have been unwillingly operated on and brainwashed with cybernetic surgery, the Army plans to dominate the Earth. The Black Crusaders swear absolute loyalty to their leader, so much so that if a Black Crusader even thinks of betrayal, the punishment is death. They have secret bases all over the Earth, but their main base is the Black Cross Castle, in a geostationary orbit above Japan. Members Executives *Black Cross Führer - Supreme Leader *Sun Halo Mask - General *Iron Man Mask General Temujin - General *Volcano Mask General Magman - General *Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask - General *Steel Sword Dragon - Operative Soldiers *Zolders - Footsoldiers Masked Monsters The Masked Monsters are the field agents of the Black Cross Army, causing many types of mayhem wherever they go. Independant Monsters *Gold Mask *Warrior Mask *Bronze Mask *Jade Mask *Poison Gas Mask *Iron Ring Mask *Crescent Moon Mask *Poison Fang Mask *Witch Mask *Wing Mask *Boat Ear Mask *Silver Heat Mask *Horn Mask *Skull Mask *Iron Tube Mask *Iron Cage Mask *Skate Mask Sun Halo Mask's Masked Monsters *Rainbow Mask *Mirror Mask *Black Hair Mask *Cyclops Mask *Sword Mask General Temujin's Masked Monsters *Shot Mask *Gear Mask *Wire Mask *Razor Mask *Lamprey Mask *Vein Mask *Iron Claw Mask *Iron Comb Mask *Door Mask *Mine Mask *Large Hatchet Mask *Iron Princess Mask *Blushing Mask *Warship Mask *Cyborg Q *Fork Mask *Steel Mask *Rock Face Mask *Iron Lion Mask General Magman's Masked Monsters *Diamond Mask *Electricity Mask *Sword Shark Mask *Locomotive Mask *Bird Talon Mask *Camera Mask *Iron Trap Mask *Gunman Mask *Telephone Mask *Baseball Mask Commander-In-Chief Golden Mask's Monsters *Big Ear Mask *Faucet Mask *Coxcomb Mask *Parabolic Mask *Deathbird Mask *Shellfish Mask *Cowshoe Mask *Rib Mask *Clock Mask *Fallen Leaves Mask *Pinwheel Mask *Can Opener Mask *Injection Mask *Pineapple Mask *Tire Mask *Piano Mask *Anchor Mask *Kendo Mask *Glasses Mask *Stove Mask *Iron Snake Mask *Steel Tiger Mask *Kettle Mask *Yo-Yo Mask *Tiger Mask New Members In 199 Hero Great Battle, the Black Cross Fuhrer comes back to life using the hatred of defeated Super Sentai villains and forms an alliance with the Zangyack Empire in order to have his revenge on all of the Super Sentai and those who support them. He also revives several of the Super Sentai's enemies to battle against the Gokaigers and Goseigers. *Messiah Brajira of the Black Cross **Buredoran of the Comet **Buredoran of the Chupacabra **Buredoran of the Chimatsuri **Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg **Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi *Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein of the Black Cross **Chirakasonne **Kireizky **Barbaric Machine Soldiers Ugatz *Hades God Dagon of the Black Cross **Hades God Cyclops **Hades God Ifrit **Zobils **High Zobils Allied Organizations *Criminal Organization Crime *Space Empire Zangyack *Dai-Zangyack Gallery Images B.C.A concept.jpg|Black Crusaders concept (Written in Japanese) Black Cross Fuhrer02.png Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Tokusatsu Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Revived Category:Evil from the Past Category:Monster Master Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hegemony Category:Military Category:Cults Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Mongers Category:Vandals Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imperialists Category:Opportunists Category:Disciplinarians